Conventionally, there is known a vehicle lamp control device which controls a lamp outputting illumination light to the outside of the vehicle (Refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1 or Patent Literature 2). The vehicle lamp control device turns on the lamp when the illuminance of the surroundings of the vehicle is equal to or lower than a predetermined value.
Furthermore, there is known another vehicle lamp control device (Refer to, for example, Patent Literature 3). The vehicle lamp control device calculates an average brightness in each area regarding a road surface area corresponding to a road part ahead of the vehicle, a vanishing point area including a vanishing point, and an upper sky area corresponding to an upper sky part on the basis of an image captured by an vehicle mounted camera. Moreover, the vehicle lamp control device turns on a lamp which outputs illumination light to the outside of the vehicle when it is determined that all the areas are dark.